My Crazy Adventures:Legend of Zelda
by WASAH21
Summary: Again same as last time but ill say it again. Zed is running around making friends and trying to fuigure out whats happening.I OWN NOTHING BUT ME AND THE OC'S, T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

My crazy adventures

Legend of Zelda

**ALRIGHT! so its been a while sience I have put up something but I hope that all my readers are following this and that they continue reading my stories. Anyway... ENJOY!**

Chapter 1, REALLY!? AGAIN!?

My POV

So we had gone through another... whatever its called and there was one problem.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD AHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH A!"Kasey screamed

I spun in the air and grabbed her shoulders

"KASEY I HAVE DONE THIS TWICE BEFORE, SO STOP SCREAMING!" I yelled

"BUT WE ARE LIKE FIFTY MILES ABOVE GROUND!"

"JUST TRUST ME."

Then when I turned I saw where we would land. There was an open window with some sort of bed or something. from where I was I could see the whole bed and no one was in it.

"LOOK THERES A WINDOW WITH A BED NEXT TO IT!"I yelled

"WHAT!" Kasey yelled back

I facepalmed and turned to her

"WE CAN LAND ON IT!"

"OH."

So we flew through the window and bounced off the bed. I face planted and Jordan landed on me and Kasey landed on Jordan. Just then the door opened up revealing a tall blond man with a sword on his back

"What the- who are you?" He said

"WE COME IN PEACE!" Kasey screamed

I facepalmed

"Uhhhhh, I dont know how to respond to that."

**END CHAPTER 1!**

**SO! Im pretty sure most of you think that the guy that walked in was Link. No it is not that is the new OC. Link comes in a little later. HAVE A GOOD WHENEVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Zelda

**Alright, so second chapter, and for some of the people that do the whole 'favorite but not reveiw' thing is pretty crappy. Anyway... ENJOY!**

Chapter 2, The Princess, The Warrior and The Other Guy.

My POV

"Look we mean no harm!" I said hand on my retractable sword

"I DONT BELIVE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU BREAK INTO THE CASTLE AND NOT MEAN ANY HARM!?" The Man yelled

"I understand what you mean, look, would someone that meant harm bring only the hilt of a sword? Why would they not bring the whole sword?"

"I-I dont know. But im sure that something is wrong with you, but you look like you wont hurt anyone."

"Exsactly."

So this person led us down a hallway

"This is the throne room. Please be curtious at all times when addressing the king or the princess."

"Wait did you say 'princess'?" I asked

"Yes is there something wrong?"

"No, I just had a few bad runnins with a few princesses."

"Oh, do you not want to go in?"

"No, Ill still go in, I just hope I havent met this princess."

So we walked in and the first two people I saw was a man dressed in green and the person that was obviously the king. The man that led us here bowed and we followed suit.

"Leo, who are these people?" The King asked

"These are the people sighted from falling out of the sky twords the castle." Leo responded

"We seem to do that a lot." I said

"This has happened before?"

"Yes, but we know how to handle it and we never mean any harm unless provoked."

"But you only came here with the hilt of a sword."

I looked at the king

"May I?"

"Yes."

Leo gave back my retractable sword

"Watch, and please do not be alarmed."

I hit the button and the blade sprung out giving the man in green a warriors instict and charged.

"LINK!" a female voice rang out, but it was too late lucily I blocked the blow and we were engaged in combat. I doged and blocked and when I would make an offencive move he would backflip.

"LINK, STOP NOW." The voice rang out again

So Link stoped and so did I

"I am sorry Princess." Link apologised

"It is fine. I am Zelda, pleased to meet you." Zelda said

"Im Zed, this is Kasey, and Jordan." I said as I retracted my sword

**END CHAPTER 2!**

**So the new OC is named Leo. Well please reveiw and if you like you can favorite the story and well HAVE A GOOD WENEVER! SEE YA NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

My crazy adventures

Legend of Zelda

**As I said last time I hate it when people veiw but dont review, its just crappy, and you cant tell weather people like your writing if they dont review, so please reveiw.**

Chapter 3, Dark Link.

My POV

Well this day is acctually off to a great start, after we explained what was going on the king was nice enough to give us a area to train, only there is a bad area. Probalbly when a guy with white hair and black skin showed up, the thing is, he looked exactly like Link save a few features like what I said and the red eyes. Then Link showed up and was fighting the other guy and I stepped in and knocked the other guy out with a single blow to the back of the head. Link then stabbed him and he dissapeared in a cloud of pitch black smoke.

"Who was that?" I asked

"Dark Link, he has been a thorn in my side for a long time now." Link explained

"That is a good thing to know. Oh and by the way you have a huge gash in your side."

"I do? Oh I do." Link fell over

"OH CRAP! COME ON GUYS HELP ME CARRY HIM BACK TO THE CASTLE!" I yelled

We all went to Links side and lifted him and ran back to the castle and got him to the infirmary.

"Dont worry, you got him here just in the nick of time, so thank you and the princess would like to see you Zed." the doctor said

"The last time a princess wanted to see me it was because she wanted to kill me."

"Why was that?" Kasey asked

"Because I killed her brother."

"Oh, thats a good reason to want to kill you. But why did you kill her brother?"

"He attacked me trying to maim me and I swung around and ended two things : his life and the fight he wanted to start."

"WOW."

"I know right."

So I walked up to the throne room where the princess was waiting for me, the second she saw me she got up and said "Come here." in a soft thankful voice.

"I hope this isent like last time." I said

"Last time?" she said

"Long story."

"Okay, well i asked you down here to thank you for saving Link, he would hve handled Dark Link himself but if you wherent there then he might have-have died." She said with a shiver

"Well he needed help so i helped him."

**END CHAPTER 3!**

**Yes, I know short chapter and it was a little weird.**

**Still please review, cuz as I said at the top its crappy when some one veiws but dosent review. HAVE A GOOD WHEN EVER AND SEE YA NEXT TIME!1!**


	4. Chapter 4

My crazy adventures

Legend Of Zelda

**ALRIGHT! its been a while, and still, 44 veiws and 0 reveiws, it sucks.**

Chapter 4 Hes missing.

Kaseys POV

Its been about four days scence Link was hurt, and now Zed has gone missing, this has become a complete disaster.  
"Kasey, dont worry we will find him, hes got to be out there somewhere." Jordan assured me.

"What if we dont, what if he jumps without us?"

"Then we will find a way to jump to."

"Kasey, the princess wants to see you." Leo said

So I walked to the room where the princess was, she looked upset at something

"Princess." I bowed curtiosly.

"Hello Kasey, we have a tip on where Zed is." She explained

My head shot straight up and she had my full and un devided attention.

"Where." I asked with a bit of demand in my voice.

"Here is a map, i marked the place where he might be, Link is already checking the place out, he will meet you at the entrance."

"Thank you."

I was running to where the place on the map was, and I saw a familiar green outfit.

"Link, is he here?"

"I dont know yet i havent been able to get in." he explained

"Then we are getting in there NOW." I said kicking the door in.

"Wow, you really want to find your friend."

"He is the only one that can help me travel." I told him.

"Travel?"

"Long story."

We ran in and immideatly where surrounded by Bulbins as i learned they where called.

"Let them through." A deep voice resounded

The Bulbins herded us down a corridor

"GANONDORF!" Link yelled

"So we meet again young hero." he said with a twisted smile

"WHERE IS ZED!" I yelled at him.

"Who?" Ganondorf asked

"YOU PEICE OF-"

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU GANONDORF, I DONT CARE HOW MANY BULBINS YOU PUT IN MY WAY!"Link charged forward, I cought his arm"

dont Link, thats what they want, they dont have Zed we should get out of here."

"on three we charge backwards."

"okay."

"1, 2, 3!"

We charged back and killed the stunned bulbins that stood in our way.

_If this ganondorf person dident have Zed then who does?_I thought

"Need help?" A person asked

"Huh?" Link looked back "MIDNA!"

at this point we had just gotten outside.

"hey Link." She said with a smile opening a portal over our heads and sending us through it

"Midna, how did you get back without the mirror?"

"Long story, but there is something seriously screwed up in the twighlight."

"What?"

"some guy just showed up there, he was unconcious so we brought him to the infirmary."

"Could it be Zed?"

"Its very possible."

**END CHAPTER 4!**

**so just a heads up this might series might make you cry at the end of it all. I know its a long way off but its just a fair warning.**


	5. Chapter 5

My crazy adventures

Legend of Zelda

**Alright, man this is gonna get complicated from here, you just have to keep the peices togeather in your head, those of you that don't think much its a good time to start.**

Chapter 5, The twighlight.

My POV

"Ow my head... Where am I?"I said

"The Twighlight, in the castle infirmary."A girl said

"GAHHH!" I yelled not expecting to see anyone next to me

"Is something wrong?"

"No, you just surpridsed me."

"Oh, well are you feeling well?"

"Yeah, just a bit of a headache."

"Let me call in the nurse, tell them your awake."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"_Shikahs noka plareids!"_She yelled in a language I couldent understand

Two or three nurses rushed in and took my blood pressure and that kind of stuff

_Where are Kasey and Jordan?_I thought to myself _I hope their not worried._

"Oh I almost forgot, whats your name?" The girl asked

"Zed."

"Nice to meet you, Im Sarah."

I just smiled at her as i got out of the bed

"Heres your cloths." She said handing me the cloths that where on the shelf

"Jeez that was one heck of a fight." I said looking at the small tears in the shirt

"Fight? Oh that must be why you had this." She said handing me my retractable sword

"Heh, dang I got cut up pretty bad."

"Yeah I saw that when I rolled you over."

"That fuigures, flat on my face in the mud."

She gave a warm smile

"Oh and one other thing that was on you." She handed me the device

"Hang on I need to make a call." I said pressing the button to call Shinigami-Sama

"Hello? Soul?"

"Yeah its me." Soul said

"Hey. can you tell me where I am?"

"Yeah, your in... Hyrule, or the twilight more likely."

"What do you mean 'more likely'?"

"You are in the middle of Hyrule but also in some other place, you must have gone through a portal of sorts."

"Umm yeah where in the twighlight, he must have gone through the Mirror." Sarah explained

"Mirror?"

"Yeah, Midna repaired it a few months ago."

"Oh. Well can you lead me to the portal back?"

"Yeah, follow me."

So we left the infirmary and walked through the small town. Soon we arrived at a large glowing disk like thing

"This is it."

"Thanks."

"No problem." She looked down and thought for a second "hey Zed."

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I come with you?"

"You know how to fight with a sword?"

"Yes."

"Well, alright."

She smiled and hugged me

**END CHAPTER 5!**

**Yeah I know 2 OC's 1 fic, oh well. there are plenty more to come.**

**So who wants the fics to go to five or six? vote now by saying 5 or 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

My crazy adventures

Legend of Zelda

**Well hello everyone its me back with another chapter and school has been, well, to be completely honest, SCHOOL SUCKS. so yeah im pretty sure that most people feel that way to. But I decided that it will go to like 10 chapters or something or other. anyway enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6, Where is he and where did this come from?

Kaseys POV

So we are headed to the Gerdo Deasert, evidently there is a group of woman bandits there, me and Jordan should ba able to take them out.

_Man I hope Zed is in the twilight. _I thought _If hes not then what will happen if he jumps without us?_

"Kasey, is something wrong, aside from the fact that Zeds missing?" Jordan asked with a worried look on his face

"No Im just worried about what would happen if he jumped without us, what will we do?"

"Im not quite sure but we will find him, we will stay at his side untill this is over."

"Untill what is over?" Leo asked

"The reason we are here is because Zed had gotten pitched through a dimention into another witch was mine, then we got thrown into another dimention which was Kasey's and finally we got thrown to here."

"Dimentions?"

"What time period is this?"

"1200 years." I said

"how do you know that?"

"This." I held up a device similar to Zeds

"Thats the device, so could Zed be..." he couldent finish the sentance

"Yeah he might be, but this is diffrent from his."

"How?"

"Look this one is blue his was black."

"So that means that he could still be alive and we might have a way to talk to him?"

"Yeah, he gave me the code to contact his, I dont know why he gave it to me but thank god he did." I typed in the code

"Hello? Who is this?" Zeds voice rang out of the device

"OH MY ZED ITS ME KASEY!"

"KASEY!?"

"Zed where are you?"

"In the Gerdo Deasert trying not to get killed by a band of theives."

"Crap, the Gerdo are after him." Leo said

"AND THEIR AFTER ME TOO!" A persons voice rand through

"Who is that?"

"That is Sarah, she helped me out but evidently the Gerdo hate her for some reason."

Just then we entered the Gerdo Deasert.

**WOW thats a cliffhanger**

**so yeah im going to start updating more freqently for now and if im not updating then its cuz of school so see ya next time ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

** My crazy adventures**

Legend of Zelda

Chapter 7, Captured by the Gerdo

Sarah's POV

Oh man, this is really bad. I thought If the gerdo capture me than i'm finished.

"You need to keep pace." Zed told me when I slowed down a little

"Oh, sorry. Watch out for the blow darts!" I yelled as I turned around to see them pulling out blow dart tubes

"The what?" Zed said as he was shot in the calf "Oh that."

"ZED NO!"

Zed fell to the ground, he was unconscious, I couldn't leave him behind, he made sure that the gerdo didn't get near me when we passed through the gerdo training grounds.

"We surrender." I said

"You didn't have much of a choice." said the leader Nabooru with venom

"I can still outrun you and your cronies, no matter how many times you shoot me with your blow darts."

"Hmm, is that a challenge?"

"No, it can't be I can't just leave my friend here."

"Wow, the twilight really has changed you."

"It has, for the better."

"How so?"

"I'm not a money grubbing ***** like you anymore."

"YOU INSOLENT-"

She raised her sword. Zed was in front of her in an instant.

"No one will hurt anyone as long as i'm alive." Zed said with a snarl  
"Oh, I see, we will have to fix that." Nabooru said as she prepared to slash

"Good luck trying."

Suddenly the hilt of a sword became a full sword

"Ha, that thing will be mine in a matter of minutes, maybe even seconds."

She started her slash immediately blocked and countered by a quick slash to the thigh

"WHY YOU LITTLE!"

She stabbed and Zed flipped her sword out of her hand

"You know having a sword is really important when you are in the middle of a sword fight." Zed said smugly

"But you see, I always have a spare or two."

She pulled out two more swords, and swiftly knocked Zed's sword from his hand

"You said something about a sword being important?"

"Yeah I did."

Zed lunged for his sword and used so sort of clip to place it on the waist of his pants. Then Nabooru gave the order for them to knock us both out.

END CHAPTER 3!

Alright, so its been a good amount of time from when I last updated but I have been working my writing and now I can do better writing and yeah. And one last thing, i'm not going to update again until this chapter gets at least 5 reviews. See ya guys (and girls) later. 


	8. Chapter 8

My crazy adventures

Legend of zelda

Chapter 8, An Escape and a very peeved person.

My POV

_Ok, I can get us both out alive. _I thought _The only problem is how..._

"Get up you two!" A Voice called from the doorway

"Erg, my leg." I said as I slowly got up

"Well you should have just stayed down!" Sarah said

"And let you die? No, I just dident want a friend to get hurt."

"Oh, well then thank you."

"Stop your yammering, and only the girl."The Guard said

So Sarah walked out, and dident come back. Then a few days after they took her the device rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Hello, Zed." A raspy voice rang out

"Who are you?"

"You would know me as 'The Other You'."

"WHAT!?"

"Oh and someone else wants to say hi."

"ZED HELP ME!" Sarahs voice rang out

"Sarah! Dont worry! I'll find you!"

"Good luck, you will definatly need it, with the little surprise I left for you."

Then He hung up

"Dont worry Sarah, I _will_ Find you." I wispered to myself

Then I unclipped my sword from my belt and detracted it

"HEY STUPID CRAPS!" I yelled at the guards

"Who are you callin' stupid?"

"Alls of ya's"

"OH NOW YOUR IN FOR IT!" She came hurtleing in, unlocking the door and leaving it open

"Big mistake." I said as I made a slashing motion, the guards head went rolling off

I walked out and down the hall, killing all that stood in my I saw a creature, but this one was bigger and looked like a body builder gone wrong.

"You cant get past me! You are too small!"It bellowed

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure! If I win you die, If you win I die!"

"Sounds good to me!" I yelled charging at it

It swiped and I jumped on its arm, then I cut its arm off

"GRAGAYH!"

I jumped and kicked it in the head, it fell over and I stabbed it in the eye

"I win." I said

**END CHAPTER 8!**

**Nothing to say.**


	9. Chapter 9

My crazy adventures

The legend of Zelda

**Alright, so I havent updated in a while, thats because well, because of random shtuff.**

Chapter 9, A kill, a reunion and other stuff.

My POV

"What the hell is going on out here?" Nabooru asked

"Oh, nothing I just kill a giant beast and oh, i'm also about to kill you to."I said, I could feel my anger welling up inside me, thats usually when I go Omni, which is basicly a state of almost god like power, except something new happened, a double edged sword appeared in my hand the edge was made of a black material, if you looked straight at the center it was like staring at the sun.

"What the hell!?"

"I see you know where you are going." I walked up, kicked her in the chest and put my blade through her neck

-Time change, about an hour later-

_Why hasent this sword gone away?_ I thought _ I've been outta Omni for at least ten minutes now... Wait, is that a carridge?_

"You there! What are you doing?" A voice boomed at me

"Heading to the castle." I said

"What buseniss do you have there?"

"My friends are probably waiting."

"Who are you talking to?" A familiar voice asked the first one

"There is a person just over there."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know."

"You there!"

"Yeah? What do you want?" I asked

"Whats your name?"

"Zed."

"What!?"She then jumped off the cart and started running twards, about halfway started to recognise her, it was she got to about a yard she tackle-glomped me.

"Where have you been!?"

"Well first I was in the twilight and then in the Gerdo training grounds than here."

"I was so worried..."

"I was too."

She looked up looking straight into my eyes. T she closed then she closed the space between us and kissed me, she pulled back quickly and turend her head away.

"I-i'm sorry it just-"I pulled her back in and kissed her

**End chapter 9.**

**Well how was that? Well see ya all next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

My Crazy Adventures

Legend of Zelda

Chapter 10, Rescue mission.

Sarah's POV

"Damn it! Let me go!" I yelled

"Oh, no I just cant. I am dearly sorry." The man that had me captive said

"What did I even do!?"

"Not what you did, what he did." He said

"Who?"

"Zed."

"What did he do?"

"Well, he tried to kill me seconds after I split from him."

"Split from him?"

"Yes, I was once a part of him."

"So, are you like the same person?"

"No, I am his evil side, we are as the Yin and Yang, such as good and evil."

"Uhh, what?"

"My, what is your education? A horrible one if I don't say."

"Whaa?"

"Do you even have an education?"

"A what?"

"Nevermind."

-Switch POV-Zed-

"Damn it! Where did he take her!?" I yelled

"Who?"

"That person that helped me. Now I am going to return that."

"Whaa?"

"Long story."

Then I noticed something, that sword was gone, I looked around and didn't see it anywhere, then I noticed that there was a small orb in the palm of my hand, no more than the size of a marble. I closed my hand around it still thinking about that sword, then the sword materialized in my hand.

"Whoa. That is cool!"

"What?"

"This sword! I just closed my hand and it just appeared!"

"Wow."

I opened my hand and the sword disappeared, I thought about a knife closed my hand and a knife appeared.

"This thing is getting cooler by the second."

"I know right!"

"Hang on guys we are getting off track, we are supposed to be searching for Zed's friend!" Jordan said

"Oh, we aren't searching, we just need to get there." I responded

"What?"

"You'll see."

-A hour later-

"Here we are!" I said, making the sword appear in my hand "Lets do this!" I charged in, slamming the door open, it was a large castle, made of black brick, a Gerdo man sat upon the throne, seemingly waiting,

"Ah, yes, hello Zed, we have been expecting yo-" I cut him off when I jumped up and stabbed him through the chest and using his head as a spring board and landing with a roll on the second floor, Kasey, Leo and Jordan running in. They ran for the stairs and got up just as I started kicking in doors.

"I got you now! Prepare to burn in hell!" I yelled, I ran in and kicked him in the face, Kasey walked in.

"Get Sarah untied! I'll deal with him!" I said

"Got it!" She ran over and untied Sarah while I was fighting with The other me.

"You don't recognize me do you?" he said avoiding a slash

"Oh I recognize you! Now I will finally kill you, Dark Zed!" I hated using his name, but if I succeeded , he wouldn't be using it.

"Ah, yes there we g-" I slammed him in the face with the but of my sword, causing him to tumble out the window, hitting the ground, I jumped out and summoned a battle ax, bringing the blade down on his chest, right where his Omni-heart is and then using the ax for leverage to send me rolling for a safe landing.

"Thats what I call a kill-shot." I said.

**Thats a wrap!**

**Alright, so, Im going to do a special Christmas update on christmas, and incase your wondering the Omni-heart is directly under the sternum. Im on divantART, username is still WASAH21.**


	11. Chapter 11

My crazy adventures

Legend of Zelda

**HELLOS EVERYONE! MERRY CHRISTMAS! We have new OCs coming in! They are, like Jordan, based off real people, and SANTAS MAKIN AN APPEARANCE!**

**Santa: It still hurts... wait, how am I still alive?**

**Me: You aren't.**

**Santa: O.O **

**Me: JUST KIDDING!**

**Santa: *sighs with relief***

**Me: OR AM I!?**

**Santa: 0o0**

Chapter 11, a holiday fight.

My POV

It's the day before christmas! Only problem, I almost blew up Santa last year... Oh well. I hope he's not one to hold a grudge.

"Zed? Where are you going?" Kasey asked

"Oh, just getting a christmas tree."

"Oh! Thats right it's christmas!"

"Heh, am I the only one that remembered?" I walked up to her and hugged her

"Only a little." She said with a smile, I kissed her and walked out to get a christmas tree

21S

I was whistling a little tune before I heard a rustling in a bush, I summoned a knife and walked over, a person about five feet tall, with longish brown hair and hazel eyes walked out and saw that I was holding a knife and put his hands up.

"Please don't hurt me!" He said

"Who are you?"

"Jarred." he was a little different but he seemed not to be armed

"Put your hands down, I wont hurt you."

"Can you give me a hand?"

"With what?"

"My friend was hurt, he needs medical attention."

"Alright, we'll put him on the tree and carry him back that way."

"To where?"

"To where I'm living at the moment."

"Alright, there he is," he was a red head about six feet, he had a dagger strapped to his side, he had a large gash in his chest.

"What happened?" I asked

"There was this beast, it attacked, we barely got away."Jarred explained

"Was it all green and slimy?"

"Yeah, real tall too."

"I know what your talking about. Come on lets get him back."

21S

"Kasey! Come out here! We need a little help!" I yelled

"We?" Kasey said coming out the door

"Yeah this guy got himself injured. We need help getting him some medical help. What do you know?" I explained

"Enough to help him." She said, she got right to work, she pulled off his shirt and checked the wound, "Its not too deep, he got here in time." she dressed the wound and went in to get him a new shirt.

"Thank god, if he died the boss would be pissed."

"Who's your boss?"

"Santa Clause."

"Whaa?"

"You know, the guy that travels the entire world in one night."

"Yeah I know, but please tell me he's not coming here."

"When he stops to deliver presents here he will stop to get us."

"I hope I'm off the kill list."

"Whaa?"

"Well when I was seven I almost blew him up."

"That was you?"

"Yeah." suddenly we heard sleigh bells

"Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Oh crap!"

"Boss! Me and Brandan are down here!" Santa landed, didn't see me and picked Brandan up and put him in the sleigh, Jarred hopped into the sleigh.

"Well, thanks Zed and Kasey." Jarred said, but just as he finished his sentence a Creature jumped onto the sleigh and stabbed Santa through the gut.

"Oh crap!" Jarred yelled, waking Brandan

"Who! What! Where!" He yelled, the creature let out one of its roars, and Brandan jumped out of the sleigh landing on his face. I summoned a sword and distracted the creature and Jarred ran up with his own sword and stabbed it through the chest, it fell to its knees and dissolved into ash.

21S

"That was what attacked us!" Jarred said

"Yeah, I barley made it out with my belly button intact!" Brandan said

"Yeah, sorry about him, this is his more sane side, we cant find his insane side." Jarred explained

"I'd hate to see his insane side." Jordan said

"Yeah it wasn't a pretty sight."

"I could imagine." I said watching Brandan running around trying to make it snow inside

"Santa's in bad condition, I-I think he's not going to be able to deliver the presents this year." Kasey said, I could tell she was on the verge of tears so I got up and hugged her as tightly as I could, walked to the room where Santa was lying, he was barely awake enough to notice me.

"Ah, Zed, it has been a long time." His voice was weak, but still was how I remembered it, smooth and calming. I walked up to the bed side.

"Zed, I want you to know something," He started " You need to go deliver the presents instead of me, I know what you are, you are a good person, even if you nearly killed me before, and I know what you are going to do in the future, you are truly a Yang, you may have a Yin side but you as a person is good." I winced when he said that he knew what I was, but well, he's Santa, he knows like everything.

"I'll go." I started to say something else but he just shook his head.

"Don't keep talking, you need to leave now if you are to make it in time. Tell the reindeer 'code milk and cookies.'" I nodded and ran out to where everyone was waiting

"We are going to travel the world tonight." I said to them

"Whaa?" Kasey said

"I am going to the kids of the world."

"Oh, who's going with you?" Kasey asked.

"You and Jordan."

"What about us?" Sarah, Leo, Jarred, and Brandan asked

"Well, Jarred and Brandan need to go cause, they work for Santa, and we need to bring them to the workshop, but Leo, Sarah you guys need to stay and make sure nothing happens." I explained

"Oh..." Sarah said

"Hey, we'll be back in a day or so." Jordan said

21S

"Get the presents in the sleigh!" The head elf bellowed

"Got it boss!" another said,

"You ready?" I asked Jordan

"I still need to make sure that the weapon systems on the sleigh are still working." Jordan said

"Alright." I walked over "Kasey, you ready? With me driving its going to be a fun ride" I smirked when she raised an eyebrow

"Well, I'll be fine, might not be able to say the same for Jordan." She said, which made me smile, I walked up and kissed her.

-switch POV-Kasey-

This man, his silvery hair, and storm cloud gray eyes, he must be the perfect man, even when he is in his Dark Form, as I call it, cense he absorbed Dark Zeds stolen powers.

"You know once this entire thing is over we might not see each other again," He said "You know, once we kill Dark's boss."

"Don't say that please don't." I responded, he smiled

"Don't worry, if we get separated into our different worlds I'll talk to Shinigami-sama."

"You'd better, if you know whats good for ya." He made a smirk, and kissed me again holding me in his tight embrace for just a second longer than he usually does.

"I definitely know whats good for me." he said when he finally pulled away. I smiled and he walked away.

"Daww." A voice said "Thats adorable." I turned to see... my father.

"Get away from me." I said, pulling my swords

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You think your petty swords will beat me? Only a Yin-Yang Omni can!" I smiled, which he saw "What are you smiling about?" He was surprised.

"Zed!" I yelled knowing the Omni would hear me.

"Who?" my father asked, my father by the way is a Dark General.

"Kasey! Whats wrong? Who's that?" Zed asked

"That is my father, a Dark General." I said, getting a smug grin. "He can only be killed by a Yin-Yang Omni." My fathers eyes widened once he realized what Zed was

"Got it." Zed summoned his sword and charged.

"NO! YOU INSOLENT GIRL!" My father screamed as Zed relentlessly barraged him with slashes, but he ran over and nearly grabbed my neck, but his hand stopped short.

"Yeah, no." Zed said as he threw my father across the room "Not going to happen, you touch her you die,"

"No, my friend, you are to die." My father responded

"Good luck with that!" I yelled, jumping up and cutting my fathers legs

"Arg!" he yelled in pain

"Shouldn't mess with a Yin-Yang Omni's girlfriend!" Zed yelled as his hair turned pitch black and his eyes turned a deep crimson color, he was in Dark Form.

"What!? NOOOOO!" The Dark General yelled as Zed ran up to him with a war hammer in hand, sending him flying, he disappeared just before he hit the ground. Zed turned back into his normal form.

'Your dad's a Dark General?" He asked

"Yeah. I said " I feel dizzy..." I blacked out

-Switch POV-Zed-

"Kasey? Kasey!" I yelled as she crumpled to the ground, she had a cut in her side, I checked her pulse, then I noticed something, usually a persons heartbeat was a _Bump-Bump _feeling but hers... is she... she has to be, its the only explanation, this_ Bump-Bump-Bump-Bump _ to a normal heart beat, she's an... Omni. " No! No! You cant die! Not now that I know what you are!" her smokey blue eyes fluttered open, she brushed her brownish black hair out of them, I looked at her wound, it was closing up, then I saw the tendrils of light going into the wound. I was healing her, I didn't know I could do that.

"Zed? Whats going on? Why am I on the floor?" She asked

"It doesn't matter now, all that matters is that your okay." I said putting her in a tight hug.

"What's going on!?" Jordan yelled as he ran in

"Kasey was hurt, but I healed her."

"Healed her?"

"I don't know." Kasey said

21S

We where flying around, delivering all the presents, I wanted to tell her what she was, she obviously didn't know, but when should I tell her... you know what? SCREW IT.

"Kasey?" I said

"Yeah Zed?"

"Do you know what you are?"

"Human?" She said with a confused look, I shook my head "What am I?"

"An Omni."

"SILVER HAIR BOY SAY WHAT!?" She screamed

"You. Are. An. Omni." I repeated

"Wow... I don't feel any different."

"You wouldn't, it feels just like being a regular human, just with a second heart."

"What's going on?" Jordan asked

"Nothing." I said

We finished delivering the presents and got home, Santa was healed up, Leo and Sarah and him where standing there on the front porch. I landed and let everyone off, Jarred and Brandan had decided to come with us.

"Hey guys!" Leo said when we walked up

"Hey." I said

Santa just gave me a approving look and got into the sleigh and left.

**Cut. **

**So how's that? Well its almost 2000 words so BE HAPPY. I also put in small parts of the OC's descriptions because I realized that I never put any descriptions up.**


	12. Chapter 12

My Crazy Adventures

Legend of Zelda

**HELLO PEOPLE! If you have read Cjsylvester's fic "Ask Da' Soul Eater Cast!" then you may have seen that Zed has been in such, the description was different than that of what it really is now, but the thing is what I put down in that review was before I revised some parts of the story, for example originally Dark Zed was supposed to be killed at the end of the series, but that has been changed. Anyway, enjoy! **

Chapter 12, Seriously? Now?

Kasey's POV

It was a nice June day, the whole Christmas dilemma was gone, except for what Zed told me... That still bothers me a bit, but Zed is teaching me about the Omni's so that I can better understand them.

"Kasey, come here!" Zed yelled

"What?" I said as I ran down the hall to the library

"I know what kind of Omni you are!"

"What kind?"

"Strength."

"What?"

"You are one of the stronger types, second only to Yin-Yangs."

"Oh, that great! We really make a hell of a strong team then!"

"Yeah. But, still, you have a lot more to learn about the Omni's."

"Like what? You already had me read all the books."

"Well..."

21S

"WOW, thats a lot to learn, knowing myself i'll forget it by tomorrow."

"Well, actually, I get the feeling you wont." Zed told me

"Oh? And why is that?"

"Because I just... Know." Damn it! He was getting all spacey again! Grrr!

"Zed?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like space out all the time now?" He shrugged, why must there be such a thing? Thats all he's given me so far...

"Kasey?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have we been dating?"

"Almost a year, shouldn't you know this?"

"Well, uh, I, uh." Wow, he just didn't care did he? Maybe he was just... or maybe he... Oh I don't know! Oh well just leave it.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Huh? Shinigami-sama what is it?" Zed said into the microphone "Really? Wow, okay I tell them." He hung up

"What is it Zed?"

"Time to leave. Hey everyone! Get into the library!" I know everyone could hear, his voice carries well.

"What?" Jordan asked when all of them where in

"Time to-" A black pod encased us, all of us.

**Well, that seems good, so the next one is in Minecraft! Wonder what happens? So do I! See ya next fic!**


End file.
